One leg of a right triangle is 12 inches, and the measure of the angle opposite that leg is $30^\circ$. What is the number of inches in the hypotenuse of the triangle?
Solution: A right triangle with a $30^\circ$ angle is a 30-60-90 triangle.  In such a triangle, the hypotenuse has twice the length of the leg opposite the $30^\circ$ angle, so the hypotenuse of the triangle in the problem has length $2\cdot 12 = \boxed{24}$ inches.